Automatic processing of video data has become an important component of many detection applications. For example, applications such as security, access-control, traffic safety, and automotive and industrial automation can all make use of video processing. Automatic detection of particular objects in a user-selected region of a larger scene presents unique challenges.
A video-based method can be very useful for detection of prohibited objects in so-called “forbidden” zones, for instance. Such functionality is important in security applications, where detection of a person or animal entering a delineated area is needed. In image processing and surveillance applications, for example, encroachment detection is often desired for automatically detecting forbidden objects in a subset of a scene. Unfortunately, apparent overlap due to perspective may be misinterpreted as forbidden objects by automated systems, thus requiring human intervention and additional time.